


Heterogeneous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [729]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: There's more than one reason Tony stays at the apartment he does.





	Heterogeneous

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/30/2001 for the word [heterogeneous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/30/heterogeneous).
> 
> heterogeneous  
> Consisting of dissimilar elements, parts, or ingredients -- opposed to homogeneous.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #383 On the roof.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Heterogeneous

The one good thing about Tony’s apartment building was the roof. On the roof was a nice flat area. A few of the more ambitious residents had flower beds placed around the edge that were turning out nicely.

A few others had placed sports memorabilia around giving the whole place a heterogeneous feel. It was rare that Tony had time to just be up on the roof. It was rare that he needed an escape from his apartment. 

His apartment was his and set up just the way he wanted, but sometimes he just got tired of his walls and his things and needed a break. It didn’t happen often as his work schedule kept him away from his apartment so frequently that it was rare that it got old, but it did happen. 

The roof made a nice getaway when this happened. It didn’t matter if there were others up on the roof. He got along well with all the other residents and never minded their presence nor they him. Some day, he’d move and lose this, but it would be a long time before that happened, yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
